


Better

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: The Danvers-Sawyer Household [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheryl is Jamie's best friend, Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jamie is Alex’s and Maggie’s daughter, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Jamie’s best friends could really use some Sanvers love to make things better. Luckily, making things better is one thing that the Danvers-Sawyer household really good at.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I know it’s been awhile but here I am back with new fic! Read away and enjoy! Xx

Jamie is standing by the gate of her school, waiting for Maggie to come pick her up when Cheryl walks up to her with red eyes.  
"Cheryl? I thought you went home already!" Jamie asks, worried and confused.  
"Mom can't come till six..." Cheryl replied, bowing her head.  
"Again? It's the third time this week!" Jamie says with disbelief. Cheryl's mom is a business woman who have high tendency to prioritize work before her own daughter.  
"I know... I tired to ask if she will let me go home on my own but she hung up too soon. She would be mad if I call again..." Cheryl's voice is quivering by now.  
"Oh Cher... Come here" Jaime opens her arms to hug her best friend.  
The two eighth graders hug for awhile and break apart when Maggie pulls up the SUV in from of them.  
"Hey girls" Maggie greets, rolling down the window.  
"Mama!"  
"Hi Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer"  
"Oh Cheryl, how many times do we have to tell you that you can call us by our first names?" Maggie feels her heart ache for her daughter's best friend. This girl is always so careful and polite, unlike the carefree child she should be at this age.  
Cheryl doesn't say anything but bows her head and shifts nervously on her feet.  
"Mama! Can Cheryl come home with us? Her mom won't be here to pick her up until six" Jaime asks, looking at Maggie with the signature Danvers puppy eyes which reminds Maggie too much of her wife and sister-in-law.  
Maggie feels anger surges through her body, this is not the first time Cheryl got ditched by her own mother. She took a deep breath before replying Jamie.  
"That's sounds like a great plan! But I will have to inform Cheryl's mom first okay? Why don't you two hop in first and we can go for ice cream?"   
"Thank you for offering but it's fine for me to wait at the school, Mrs— sorry— I mean Maggie. I can get some homework done and wait in the library. I just came to talk to Jamie because I saw her still here. I don't want to bother you" Cheryl rambles nervously. She doesn't want to be a burden to her best friend's family.  
"Oh come on Cher! You are my best friend and you will never be a bother to me!" Jamie catches Cheryl's hands and says to her in the most serious tone the 13-year-old can manage.  
"Jamie's right, Cheryl. I also wouldn't suggest this if it's not fine with me"  
"Okay then. Thank you" Cheryl blushes as she climbs into the SUV backseat following Jamie.

Ten minutes later, Maggie settles the two girls down with their ice cream on a bench in the park and she walks away a little to call Cheryl's mom.  
"Hello Mrs. Radisson, I'm Maggie Danvers-Sawyer."  
"Do I know you?" The woman on the other side of the phone replies coldly.  
"I'm Jamie, your daughter's best friend's mother" Maggie tries her best to keep her voice even and polite.  
"And what's the matter of you calling?"  
"Your daughter is with me and Jamie right now and I will take both girls back to my house until you are free to pick Cheryl up." Maggie says firmly, not even requesting for Mrs. Radisson's consent now.  
"Good. Keep her for dinner so I can have more time to work. If that's all, please excuse me, I have more pressing issues to tend to" With this, Mrs. Radisson hangs up on Maggie.  
Maggie sighs angrily and she stands there for a while calming herself down before turning back to the two girls.  
"Okay girls, ready to head home?"

The two girls are doing homework in Jamie's room while Maggie prepares dinner. Giggles can be heard from time to time, telling Maggie that the girls are enjoying themselves.  
Alex comes home when dinner's almost ready.  
"Hey babe" She greets Maggie and steps behind her wife in front of the stove.  
"Hey love" Maggie melts into Alex when she wraps her arms around her waist.  
"Did I forgot Jamie's gonna have friends over tonight?" Alex asks confusingly when she hears another round of giggles and laughter coming out from Jamie's room.  
"No. We bring Cheryl back with us cause her mom decided work is more important than her own child, again" Maggie rolls her eyes with the comment, feeling Alex tighten her arms around her.  
"Poor Cheryl... I'm gonna go wash up and change then summon the girls for dinner okay?" Alex sighs, kissing Maggie neck softly.  
"Hmm Love you" Maggie mutters in response. She feels so lucky that she has the such a loving wife.

"Knock knock" Alex announces her presence and pokes her head into Jamie's room.  
"Hi mommy!" Jamie gets up to hug her mother tight.  
"Hey babygirl, missed you"  
"Miss you too mommy"   
Cheryl stands by Jamie's desk and plays with her hands nervously. She suddenly feels like she's out of place. And she's ashamed of herself envying her best friend. She is definitely not jealous, but she just longs for this kind of warm relationship with her mother so much.  
Alex's attention turns to Cheryl when she feels a shift in the rooms atmosphere. Releasing her daughter, she looks at the other eighth grader in the room and her heart breaks.  
"Hello Cheryl" Alex greets softly, prompting the girl to look up with glassy eyes.  
"Hi Mrs.-- sorry, Alex" Cheryl catches herself, remembering Maggie's word earlier.  
"Hey, everything's okay?" Alex asks with a warm and caring tone, crouching down to meet Cheryl's eyes.  
Cheryl nods in response, not sure if she can talk without crying.  
"Come on then, dinner's ready, so go wash your hands. I'll meet you girls down there" Alex decides to drop the topic for now, careful not to push the little girl too much. She's gonna talk to Maggie about their approach. Alex is sure Maggie wants to help Cheryl too.

Dinner went well, happy and harmonic. The two girls taking turns talking about school, finishing each other's sentences. Maggie and Alex commenting lovingly from time to time and reminding the exciting girls to eat.  
"Go watch TV you two, Maggie and I will come join you once we load the dishwasher" Alex says when dinner's done.   
"I can help" Cheryl suggested quietly.  
"Thank you for offering sweetheart but we are fine, go relax with Jamie" Maggie place a gentle hand on Cheryl's shoulder, letting her know it's totally okay.  
"And it's not that much work, we just need to put them in. That's all. How about you go pick a movie for later?" Alex supplies, hoping to help reassure her daughter's best friend.  
"Okay, if you insist" Cheryl bows her head, compromising with the two mothers of her best friend who has already settled down on the sofa.  
Maggie and Alex lingers at the dinning table until they are sure the girl settling down beside their daughter before turning to their dish-washing duties.  
"Poor girl, so polite and tense all the time" Alex sighs, handing Maggie the dishes.  
"I know, she looked so sad when I saw her at the school" Maggie takes the dishes and load them into the dishwasher after running them under the water.  
"She looked at me and Jamie hugging just now like that's something she will never have" Alex grabs a wash cloth and turn to clean the table.  
"I just wish she is our daughter too so we can give her all the love she deserves" Maggie sighs, bending down to load the dishes into the washer.  
"Well, we can have J invites her over more" Alex walks to the sink and rinses off the cloth.  
"Of course, and maybe we can get her open up a little bit tonight? Just to let her release the pent up emotions" Maggie shuts the washer door and starting the machine, leaning against it.  
"Sounds good to me, she needs some gentle push" Alex dries her hand and walks to stand in front of Maggie, who wraps her arms around her instantly.  
"I love you" Maggie leans in to capture her wife's lips, whispering into the kiss.

"Moms! Quit kissing and come!" Jamie yells from the living room, starling the two adults apart.  
“Coming!” Maggie and Alex reply together, shaking their head fondly at their daughter’s antic.  
“What are we watching?” Maggie asks once she settled between Jamie and Alex.  
“Cheryl chose Moana!” Jamie replies excitedly, she loves the movie too.  
“Oh great choice!” Alex says. Actually, under the influence of Kara, the whole Danvers-Sawyer family is huge fan of Disney productions.  
“Um... thank you for having me for dinner.” Cheryl starts timidly, “Are you sure I’m not intruding? I can call mom and ask if she can come pick me up”  
Alex and Maggie share a look, deciding it’s time to give that gentle push.  
Maggie gets up from her spot and sits down on the floor in front of Cheryl. Alex also moves to the other side of the couch so she is next to the girl now.  
“Cheryl, we want you to listen to us very carefully okay?” Maggie starts carefully.  
Despite the gentle tone Maggie’s using, Cheryl’s whole body tenses up.  
“Relax kiddo, you’re not in any trouble, not at all. You got it?” Alex supplies immediately, soothing away the 13-year-old’s worry.   
Cheryl nods, not sure what's going on.  
"Cheryl, we just want you to know you are totally welcomed here, anytime. You will never ever be intruding” Maggie says, placing a gentle hand on Cheryl’s knee.  
“And you can come to us whenever and for whatever reasons” Alex adds.  
Cheryl instantly tears up at the kind words of her best friend’s mothers. Her own mother is nothing like them. She is always cold, demanding for efficiency and manners. Lips quivering, she nods slowly.  
“Oh Cheryl, it’s okay” Jamie moves closer to her best friend and pulls her in for a hug.  
Being held tight by her best friend, Cheryl can’t hold it anymore. She breaks down in tears and sobs hard, whole body shaking.  
Jamie gets caught off guard by Cheryl's sudden outburst, she looks up to Alex and Maggie for help.  
“It’s okay sweetheart, you’re safe here” Maggie comforts the girl softly, rubbing circles on her knee.  
“Yes sweetie, just let it all out. We got you” Alex supplies, hugging Cheryl from the side, sandwiching the girl with Jamie.  
When Cheryl calms down from all the crying, she buries her face in Jamie’s neck, feeling embarrassed. She doesn’t even notice the pair of mothers leaving the couch.  
Moments later, Maggie comes back into the living room first, with a blanket in hand. She drapes it over Cheryl’s shoulder and watches her reaction closely.  
Cheryl’s eyes widen when the warm sensation washes over her body, calming her down even more.  
“All it takes is putting the blanket into the dryer for five minutes” Jamie explains knowingly, smiling at Cheryl’s reaction.  
“And this will give it a bonus” Alex emerges from the kitchen, holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows floating on top.  
Taking the mug from Alex, Cheryl breaths in the sweet-smelling steam, closing her eyes to collect herself.  
“Thank you” she says quietly when she opens her eyes again, smiling sweetly. She’s got a best friend with the best moms. Today might just as well be the best day in her life.

The Danvers-Sawyer household just knows the way to make things better.


End file.
